


That strange woman...

by JeanaeJanae



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: ...possibly, Eventual Smut, F/M, FanCharacter - Freeform, Hufsa siren of the sea ( Fancharacter )
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanaeJanae/pseuds/JeanaeJanae
Summary: !!This fanfic is Fancharacter x Cannon Character, if you're not into that shit you might wanna back away now!!
Relationships: FC/cannon, fancharacter/cannon
Kudos: 3





	1. .Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> !!This fanfic is Fancharacter x Cannon Character, if you're not into that shit you might wanna back away now!!

**Pain.** That is all Grimmel felt as he slowly woke up, his body and mind in great pain. He slowly opened his eyes, his vision starting blurry but clearing up after a minute. To his surprise, he was not washed up on some abandoned island or in a cave surrounded by filthy hungry beast, no he was in...a room? He tried sitting up, fighting through the pain of performing this simple task. It was then he noticed he was bandaged, from his arms to his chest, even his pelvis. his lower body covered by a brown pair of tattered pants.

He surveyed the room he was in, the walls covered in masks resembling humans, dragons, and various other animals. There were also various papers scattered along the wall, near what looked to be a small desk, each with written in a language he had no understanding of. A small table rested beside him, with a plate covered in fruits and meat. Finally, his eyes landed on a shelf in front of him, filled with various containers and bowls, each seemingly dedicated to a different substance. What really caught his eye was a small bowl overflowing with an orange liquid, it resembled honey, but much brighter in hue.Grimmel tried to connect these things, he tried to understand where he was, and who had taken him in. Suddenly there was a knock at the door

"Hello, are you up?", a voice on the other side asked, Grimmel's quickly pulled the covers back over him and pretended to sleep.

When he heard the sound of the door opening along with a few footsteps, he felt his heart race. The footsteps stopped near the edge of the bed, then Grimmel felt a hand on his forehead, he almost flinched at the feeling but managed to remain calm.

"Hmm, He's still a bit sick", hearing the voice without the door in the way Grimmel could tell his unknown kidnapper was a woman.

She removed her hand from his forehead only to immediately move it to his chest, she slowly pulled on the bandages, observing the skin under it.

"At least his wounds are healing."

After she checked under several other bandages around his chest and arms, she was about to move on to the ones around his pelvis. At the moment, Grimmel got up and grabbed the girl's wrist and pushed her away. The girl stumbled back a bit, at first appearing surprised, but immediately she changed to looking the happiest Grimmel had ever seen anyone

" You're awake!", the young girl screamed a smile still painted on her face.


	2. Who...Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Please be sure to comment any critique (Negative or positive) or questions you may have so far, I don't bite!!

Swiftly the girl regained her balance and skipped over to the edge of the bed, hugging Grimmel as tight as she could without hurting him. Grimmel sat in shock, but also taking a moment to observe the girl's features. Her hair was a dark crimson color, dreaded up into a ponytail, with brown skin, and green eyes. Her clothes weren't anything special, a long piece of black fabric, tied in the back, covered her breast, with torn pants similar to ones Grimmel had on.

"I almost thought I lost ya!" She said release him from her grasp. Grimmel still sat in shock, wondering who this girl could be and why in Gods' name was she helping him?

"Wh-What happened exactly?" Grimmel asked still observing the girl.

"Well, you had a pretty nasty fall. Your bruises are starting to heal but you're still pretty sick, and weak. You're lucky Minyoo brought you to me or else you'd most likely be dead."

"And may I ask who Minyoo is?"

Right when he asked the girl whistled to someone, or rather something. Just then, a dragon's head peeped through the door, right before letting itself into the room.

"This is Minyoo, my Raincutter!" The girl said as she petted the beast's head. After a while, the beast laid its head on the bed, expecting to petted. With a little hesitation, Grimmel began to pet the beast's head.

Grimmel couldn't believe it. He, "The night fury killer", A guy who grew a reputation for hunting, killing, and hating dragons, was saved by one. He chuckled a bit at the irony, but he also had a realization. If this girl has a dragon she MUST be with the dragon riders, but if that was the case why was she helping him? Wouldn't she know or be warned about him? And if she was aware of who he was, why not leave him to die, instead of putting her and her dragon at risk? Maybe this was some form of trap? As these questions ran through his head she began to speak again.

"Oh, how rude of me! My name's Hufsiren, but I prefer Hufsa."

"Grimmel." He said still petting Minyoo's head.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya! Minyoo and I will leave you alone to rest, if you need anything just shout!" 

Hufsa and Minyoo, both began to get up when suddenly Grimmel grabbed Hufsa wrist. She turned around to hear Grimmel say "Thank you.", she gave a smile in return as he let go, and watched them both disappear out the door.

Once they were gone Grimmel let out a long sigh, as he laid down wondering what do about all this.

"Hufsiren...Hmpfh what a silly, silly girl.".

**Author's Note:**

> !!Please be sure to comment any critique (Negative or positive) or questions you may have so far, I don't bite!!


End file.
